Kid Icarus: Resurection
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: With the forces of Hell attacking Earth, two heroes stand up to- "Hey! watch where aiming!" "Why don't you watch where your standing!" ... To stand up- "Yeoow! That was on purpose!" *Pow* *Wham* Never mind.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

Chapter 1: Earth to Hell

* * *

A bus carrying eight teens was driving down a dirt road, the man driving had red hair, a brown fedora, a black jacket,a white T-shirt, brown jeans and black shoes. "So, dad what's this big thing you wanted to show us?" A red haired girl asked, wearing a black and green shirt, red jeans and black boots. She was sitting next to a boy wearing an orange beanie with a skull on it, black vest over a white shirt, brown cargo pants and black and white shoes.

"Trust me, Laney, this is something that will change the world." He said, smiling.

"Come on, Prof. Penn, least give us a hint." The blue haired teen said, with some other guys making puppy dog eyes.

"You'll see what I'm mean when we get there." Prof. Penn said, getting groans from the guys. After a few hours the bus stopped in front of a large cave. "In here." Prof. Penn walked in holding a flashlight.

"Hey, Corey, remind me what your doing here?" A black haired teen asked, he was wearing a black and blue cap, a blue vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black and white shoes.

"'Cause Ash, Prof. Penn said that he found something awesome, aren't ya curious?" Corey asked back.

"I just wanna say, for the record, if we wind up in another dangerous situation, I'm gonna wait in the bus." A short teen with spiked light brown hair said, cutting in. He wore an orange shirt, black shorts and black shoes.

"Come on Tsuna, where's your sense of adventure?" Ash asked.

"Back home." Tsuna whined.

"Hino, Kon, I need some help." Prof. Penn yelled, leaning against a fallen pillar. Kon, the large black haired one, and Hino, the gray haired, red eyed teen stepped forward and started moving the pillar with Mr. Penn. They continued walking until they entered a sort of temple.

"This is it!" Prof. Penn yelled, getting an echo. Everyone looked around and saw incredibly tall pillars that reached into the black ceiling or a wall with various symbols or images.

"All right, I give, what are we looking at exactly?" A teen, whose spiked brown hair somewhat resembled an L, asked.

"That's it Sena these symbols and images depict a great war between the Greek Monster Medusa and a goddess, but..." Prof. Penn scratched his head. "Some of the writing is faded." Prof. Penn quickly smiled. "But on the other hand the materials this temple is made of, so's the pillar outside, are made from something we've never seen before like something from... From..."

"A sci-fi movie!" A scrawny teen with glasses said.

"Exactly, Kin, a sci-fi movie, who knows how many of these temples are out there ("Dad." Laney said.), waiting to be discovered just think ("Dad!"), there could be artifacts that may be more advanced than what we have to today!"

"DAD!" Laney screamed. Prof. Penn and everyone else had to recover for a while.

"Yes?"

"Ash and Corey are gone!"

"... WHAT!"

* * *

_A few minutes ago_

Ash and Corey left while Prof. Penn was speaking, looking at the images. "This Medusa looks freaky, don't ya think?" Corey asked, getting a nod.

"What about this guy next to this lady?" Corey looked at what Ash was looking at, an image of a woman in silk robes and held a staff with a sphere at the top and a boy in a tunic with wings standing side-by-side. "Cool, though I wish I knew what these 'words' meant." Ash commented, putting air quotes around words. Just then he saw something glowing. Ash and Corey went to it and found two glowing gems, one blue, one orange, embedded in the wall.

"Prof. Penn would like these, they look like something out of a fairy tale." Corey said, taking the orange one and left the other for Ash. The two started walking back, not seeing the wall split open and an eye float out.

Ash and Corey kept walking until they saw a light moving towards them. It was Prof. Penn and he was furious, "DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THIS PLACE IS THERE COULD HAVE HIDDEN TRAPS THAT COULD KILL YOU IF YOU TAKE EVEN ONE FALSE STEP, I COULD HAVE LOST MY JOB IF YOU DIED AND LANEY WOULD HATE ME UNTIL SHE DIED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING!" He yelled, getting nods from Ash and Corey, who were hugging each other in fear. Prof. Penn grabbed them by the collars and dragged them to the others.

"Smooth move, guys." Hino said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that was real smart, going for a stroll in an ancient temple." Tsuna said, in a monotone voice. Laney didn't say anything, but she did tackle Corey, knocking the wind in his lungs and him out.

"Shut it guys, 'Sides, we found something nice." Ash said, pulling his gem out.

"Hmm..." Prof. Penn examined the gem. "It seems that this gem isn't a gem, but a type of power source."

"Core's got one too." Ash tried prying Laney off of Corey and got the gem.

"Impressive, we should return home Ash, Hino, Kon carry Corey and Laney out." Prof. Penn lead the group back outside and drove them home, none of them seeing eyes and noses and large flaming skulls fill the temple. Mr. Penn drove the bus in front of a two story house with a garage. "Bye kids, I'll be back after I've thoroughly study these gems."

"Bye Dad/Prof. Penn!" The teens entered the garage as Mr. Penn drove off.

"Alright enough, dark and creepy temples, time for practice!" Tsuna said going to his drum kit and started a beat. Ash tuned his electric guitar, when he and Corey started to feel light-head.

"What the...?" Was all Ash could mutter before he passed out.

"Going down..." Corey said, following Ash.

"Ash, Core!" The others yelled.

* * *

_Dreamscape_

Ash and Corey woke up and looked around. They were in the temple, but it was brighter than before and it was... flying? "Whoa, what the.. This is the temple, right?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't flying!" Ash yelled looking around.

"There's gotta be a reason for this."

"There is."

"Sweet mind telling me..." Ash and Corey said at the same time to each other. "That wasn't you?"

"No, it was me." The two looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a woman. The woman had long green hair, a golden amulet, a long, white, flowing dress and she was floating. Ash looked at her and saw her staff.

"Wait, that staff, you're the one on the wall aren't you?" Ash asked, getting a chuckle from the woman.

"Yes, that was me from ages ago, the reason I brought you two here is because of those gems you found."

"The gems, what about them?" Corey asked.

"Yes, you see those gems were actually part of a seal to keep Medusa and her army in the underworld, but somehow they became corrupted and began to weaken the seal, if the seal weakens any further, then it will break and monsters will enslave humanity... I need you to find me so I can purify them."

"This sounds bad, but why us, we're just some kids." Ash stated.

"Because, Ash, Corey, you are so much more than what you appear."

_Corey, Ash!_

"How do you know our names?" They asked.

"I'm sorry, there isn't enough time." The ground started shaking and pillars were falling.

"Who are you?!"

"I am-" They couldn't here her name, just then a pillar fell threatening to crush them.

* * *

_Peaceville_

Ash and Corey woke up, Sena was shoving a dirty sock into Ash's face and Kin was using a stethoscope on Corey. "They're waking up." Hino stated. The two started to get up.

"What happened?" The others asked. Corey started.

"I... had this dream, I was in the temple, but it was flying and there was this woman there."

"I had the same dream!" Ash said. "She said... We need to get those gems back." Ash and Corey ran outside, gabbing skateboards as they went.

"Guys!" The others followed, Tsuna, Laney, Kin, Kon and Hino on bikes and Sena on skates.

* * *

_Museum of Natrual History_

Ash and Corey ran inside, but were stopped by a very large security guard. "Excuse me, but we have to talk to Prof. Penn." Corey said, but the guard didn't move.

"No one's allowed back here." He said.

"Sorry." Ash said, before punching the guard in the gut and then uppercutting him. "Again, really sorry." Ash and Corey, who patted the guard's back, ran and found Prof. Penn.

"Ash, Corey, what are you two doing here?" Prof. Penn asked.

"Prof. Penn we need to put those gems back where we got them." Ash said, getting the blue gem and Corey taking the orange one. The two ran before Prof. Penn had time to ask. Ash and Corey ran out the building and got on a bus heading near the temple. "All right, we've got the gems, but what are we gonna do if this underworld army is already here?"

"If it was here, then we would know about it wouldn't we?" Corey asked, when ***CRASH*** something hit the bus. Everyone got out of the bus and saw a large jar in the sky, with snake-like creatures coming out.

"Well, ain't this a kick in the head." Ash said, felling lightheaded again. "Uh oh." As passed out hitting the concrete.

"Alright, this is alread-" Corey went down with out finishing his sentence.

* * *

_Dreamscape_

"Hello, again." The woman had a sad smile on her face. "It's good to see you're alive, but you're too late the underworld army has invaded Peaceville and is now searching to the other gems."

"Then send us, back our friends and family need us!" Ash yelled.

"You only brought us here to fix the seal, now let us go!" Corey yelled.

"I'm sorry, but with the underworld army here and my loyal captain, the angel Pit missing. I need your help." The woman said, looking quite sad.

"Why?!"

"Because, however small it may be, you two have the blood of angels." Ash and Corey looked at here, completely surprised.

"... WHAT, WE'RE ANGELS?!"

"Yes, somehow." The woman waved her staff and the gems in Ash and Corey's hands glowed and moved to their necks, when the glow stopped the gems turned into necklaces with the gems sprouting metal wings. "The gems will no longer act as seals, but as a way to awaken the angelic blood in your veins."

"So, if we're angles, then... You're a goddess, aren't you?!" Ash said, amazed.

"Yes, actually, I can't believe you didn't figure it out the first time." She chuckled.

"We were busy, by the way could you get us here in a way that doesn't make us make out with the ground." Corey said, pointing to his face.

"Right, sorry, any way to activate your powers, you need to say my name and focus all the happiness and joy in your life into you gems."

"But what's your name?" They asked.

"My name is-" The temple's ground started breaking and a large clawed hand came out grabbing the woman.

"No!" The ground shattered and Ash and Corey fell.

* * *

_Peaceville_

Ash and Corey woke up in the sky, carried by the eyes. "Aw, crud!" Ash started punching, the eye and Corey followed his lead. The eyes dropped them and they cheered, but they forgot something.

"AW, CRUD!" They yelled as they fell. They tried focusing all the good times they had into their gems, but couldn't figure out the woman's name. The ground kept getting closer and closer. "Think, Think, Think, Think, Think!" They kept saying, racking their brains when finally. "Help us, Lady Palutena!" A warm light surrounded the two, slowing their descent. When they stopped they felt stronger.

"Dude, you've got wings!" Ash and Corey said to each other, then looked at the back, they had two wings with snow white feathers.

"This is awesome!" Ash said, while Corey just chuckled.

_"You two called me?"_

"Lady Palutena?" Corey asked.

_"That's right I'm using telepathy, easier than passing out right?"_

"Yeah, so what do we do and how do we use these wings?" A pillar of light appeared in front of Ash and Corey and two metal bows and gold braclets appeared.

_"Put those on you'll need them."_ They put the bracelets in their right wrists and took the bows. The bows were curved and golden with blue streaks. _"The bracelets will turn into arrows of holy light, when you draw the bow. The bow itself can be separated into two blades for close combat."_ Ash drew the bow creating an arrow and fired it into the sky, while Corey was swinging his blades.

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Sweet." They said, just then the eyes from before landed behind them and started glowing. _"Look out, behind you!"_ They jumped out of the way and the eyes fired a ball of purple energy. They took aim and fired, hitting the eyes, which turned into purple smoke.

"That was easy." Ash said, smiling.

_"Too easy, stay alert."_ Palutena warned them.

"Got it, now we need to find our friends and family." Corey stated, but... "How do you use these things?" Corey pointed to his wings.

_"Don't worry I got this."_ Ash and Corey's wings started emitting a light green glow and then suddenly forced them into the sky. They were dragged over the city's skyline. _"I'll control your flight path, while you two take on whatever's in the- Yipes!"_ Ash and Corey were almost splattered against the skyscrapers several time.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Ash cursed.

"More of them coming our way!" Corey yelled as more of those eyes appeared. They quickly fired taking them out the they did get a few hits in. Ash checked the burn on his arm, while Corey checked his side.

_"Sorry, sorry, it's just that there weren't all of these buildings before."_ Palutena apologized for her wild flying.

"Excuse me, Lady Palutena," Ash started. "But when was the last time you were, you know, awake?"

"Just a few hundred... thousand... centuries..." Ash gulped, then realized something.

"Did we forget to mention what our friends look like?"

"... No..." Corey face palmed.

"Alright our friends look like... the ones surrounded by those freakin' eyes!" Corey was right it was they're friends, along with a pink haired teen, a green haired teen and five teens that looked like gender-bent opposites of them. Palutena steered them down as Ash and Corey fired at the eyes. They eyes turned to smoke and Palutena slowed them down so they could land safely.

Ash and Corey saw everyone's shocked faces. "Don't freak out, there's a reason we just flew in and took out floating eyes." Corey started, when ***THUD*** Tsuna and Kin passed out. "Okay, ignore that, see what happened was." ***ROOAAARRR***

_"Guys, we have a problem."_ Palutena said. Ash and Corey looked at each other and nodded.

"Everyone, we'll explain what happened to us later, but right now you need to leave now!" Corey stated, as the ground began to shake. Hino picked up Tsuna and Kon pinked up Kin then ran, along with everyone else. "Lady Palutena, what made that noise?"

"I'm guessing it's something big, like, _giant_ big." Ash said, readying his bow.

_"It's not _just _big,"_ Palutena flew Ash and Corey up, where they saw a giant, flaming two-headed dog, in a crater. Palutena flew Ash and Corey twaords it. _"That is Twinbellows, one of Hell's faithful watch dogs."_ Ash and Corey fired at it, but it easily dodged their fire.

"Damn, that dog's faster than it looks." Ash said, still firing.

"Hey, Ash, how about we teach this dog, how to play dead." Corey said, chuckling at his joke. Palutena flew them to Twinbellows' level. "Uh, Lady Palutena what's the big idea?"

_"I'm sorry, but the power I gave you, the power of flight, has a five-minute limit any longer and your wings'll burn up."_

"Couldn't of said something earlier!" Ash yelled, dodging Twinbellows' paw. Ash separated his bow and started slashing at Twinbellows, while Corey fired at it. Ash jumped up Twinbellows, joined his bow, and drove it into it's right head. "Alright, we took the mutt down!" Ash cheered, when he heard a woman laugh above him.

Ash and Corey looked up and saw a giant purple-skinned woman in a black dress in the sky. "Lady Palutena, is that...?"

"Yes, Corey, that's Medusa."

"Palutena, ruining my homecoming party, for shame..." Medusa said, in mock pain, then saw Ash and Corey. "And who are your little friends?" Ash drew his bow and fired, but Medusa swatted it away.

"The name's Ash."

"And I'm Corey and we're going to stop you."

"Oh, how adorable, too bad I can't stay, there's just so many things to destroy, ta-ta." Medusa vanished, shortly after Ash and Corey fell to their knees.

"That chick was terrifying." Ash muttered, getting a nod from Corey.

"There's no time to rest this was just the first battle against Medusa and her army, besides, you still have to talk to you friends."

"Oh... Yeah..." A pillar of light surrounded the two and pulled them into the sky.

* * *

_Temple Base_

Ash and Corey looked at everyone, which included Prof. Penn and their parents, and scratched the backs of their heads. "Well, you see what happened was, at the temple Prof. Penn took us to, we found these gems." Ash and Corey pulled on their necklaces. "But, as it turns out, they were part of a seal, that kept Hell away from Earth."

"So you guys pretty much started the end of the world."Kin said, as Hino started cracking his knuckles.

"The gems were corrupted and were weakening seal, anyway, plus if they didn't take the gems, then I wouldn't have been able to awaken the angelic blood in them." Palutena explained.

"And that's where you lose me." Sena said. "Why do these two," Sena pointed to Ash, who was balancing on his head, and Corey, who was looking in a mirror, checking his wings. "Have angel blood in them?

"I don't know, although, they do remind me of the captain of my guard, Pit, even with those tiny wings." Ash and Corey looked at her.

"Our wings are tiny?" They asked.

"Yes actually, compared to angels who can fly."

"But, what happened, exactly, you know, between you and Medusa?" Tsuna asked, confused as to why this happened.

"Medusa plotted to destroy everything I protected so, she could rule the earth before, the first time, she turned all the angels, under my control, to stone, except for Pit, because Medusa's spell only affected the angels who could fly on their own. The second time, however is a blur, I know Pit and I fought against Medusa, but something happened, I just can't remember."

"Forget that, what's gonna happen to our world?" The pink-haired teen asked.

"Simple, Trina, me and Ash are gonna go out there and kick bad guy ass!" Corey pulling his bow out.

"Duh." Ash said, with a smirk.


End file.
